Existing video and still cameras are typically optimized for use while being held by the user. Typically they include some kind of dedicated view finder to allow the user to aim the camera which generally required the user to be near the camera while shooting. This is sometimes inconvenient and limits the views and perspectives that can be captured at events such as school plays, weddings, or youth sports. A chain-link fence between the camera and the event can provide further complications, with the chain-link fence obstructing the view.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current techniques for providing remote controlled imaging devices and is not intended to be exhaustive.